


The tiny Tony and the Toy

by FatandNerdy30



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal, M/M, Multi, Toys, Unaware, fleshlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatandNerdy30/pseuds/FatandNerdy30
Summary: Tony created a fleshlight toy for Bruce to use in his new size. The only thing is, he mistakenly traps himself in it!
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner/Thor, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	The tiny Tony and the Toy

**Author's Note:**

> This is an RP between me and another Discord member!
> 
> I played Bruce and Thor, they played Tony!

The professor was not having a good day. First, his microscope broke when he got excited about a new discovery; then the broom handle bent when Clint had snuck up behind him and scared him. Bruce didn't find that funny while Clint was almost falling over in his glee. And now Natasha had canceled their meeting, leaving the man desperate for release. 

He was glad he'd spoken to Tony earlier about making a toy for his size. He could use it with our without Natasha. And right now new was angry and horny he needed that toy to be done.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Tony agreed to make the toy for Bruce he didn't think twice about it. Bruce was a good friend and he wanted to do anything to help him out. So here he was working on the toy, well finishing up. The toy was an adjustable fleshlight, Tony made it special for Bruce. With Bruce's new size any normal fleshlight wouldn't fit, so Tony implemented Pym Particles so that the fleshlight could shrink and grow to whatever size Bruce wanted. Tony was really proud of his work.

Tony should have been more careful. He should have known that working with Pym Particles was dangerous. But making sure his friend was comfortable and having some sort of pleasure outweighed the danger. Which wasn't a good thing for Tony. As he finished up the toy he sent a message to Bruce that he had finished. After sending the text he stood up, knocking over one of the canisters containing the particles. "Oh Shit." The liquid got all over him and before he knew it the room was swirling all around him. Tony felt a rush of air as he fell, he fell through what seemed like large fabric. He continued to fall until he landed on something...synthetic. Tony looked around and realized that he had suddenly shrunk and was now only a couple of inches large. He noticed that he was naked and that his clothes hadn't shrunk with him, they laid in a pile where he was just standing.

Tony tried to stand up but he slipped. It was then that he realized he had landed on the fleshlight. He really shouldn't have lubed up the toy already, he should have made Bruce do it. He tried to make his way off the toy but it didn't work as he once again slipped but this time he fell into the toy. He tried his best to climb out but the lube was too slippery for him. "Fucking shit. This is not good. Not good at all."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bruce snapped his fingers in anticipation. After getting Tony's text that his toy was actually done, he wanted to go and see his friend and thank him for not making things weird. He stepped into his elevator, which had been made to handle his size. "Lab please, Friday."

"Yes, Dr. Banner." The AI lilted. "I noticed you weren't having a good day. Are you alright?" 

Leave it to Tony to make even the Ai's have compassion. "Yeah. Just...been a little triggered is all. I think it's the new gamma radiation still being absorbed. But, I'll be fine. Thanks." He gave the AI a smile and relaxed into the far wall. After a few minutes of silence, the elevator finally stopped and Friday announced they had arrived. "Thanks again." Bruce waved and felt a little silly since the AI was watching everything he was doing. Or, so he thought at least.

"Tones?" he called into the lab. Taking a few steps in he stopped to look around the empty lab. "Tones? You here?" He walked in further. He looked to make sure the man wasn't on the floor under one of his cars. Bruce would never hear the end of it if he accidentally crushed the billionaire's legs by stepping on him. But, the man was nowhere to be found. "Maybe he didn't want this to seem weird?" he asked himself, scratching his stubble-laden chin.

It was then he noticed something almost flesh-colored sitting on one of Tony's lab tables. "Wow..." Walking over, he picked it up and turned it over in his hands, laughing when he felt the slimy viscosity of lube leaking out of the opening. "I think I should leave a note at least." Putting the toy in his pocket, he grabbed a pen sitting on the table gently, but still managed to bend it into an unknown shape by the time he was done. "Great. Just add that onto the list of things I need to replace." He sighed and started walking with a little bit of a bounce in his step knowing he was about to use this new toy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony was still struggling, trying to escape the toy when he heard a loud voice seep through the toy's slit. "Tones?" You Here?" Bruce. Oh god, it was Bruce and he was here for the toy. The toy that Tony was currently stuck in. Panic was starting to set in, a lot worse than it had been. "Bruce I'm here! I'm stuck in the toy! Help!" Sure he didn't want Bruce to see him naked and it was going to be embarrassing, but He'd rather have that happen that what normally happens with a fleshlight.

Suddenly Tony felt the toy get lifted up. As Bruce turned it over and looked it over, Tony was being jostled around inside. "Bruce! Bruce, please stop! This feels like a ride and I want off!" It wasn't long before the turning stopped and he felt the toy get put somewhere. "Great. Looks like I'm going for a ride." once Bruce started to walk away with the toy in his pocket, the bouncing once again made Tony's head spin. "I just had to use Pym Particles!"

The large man couldn't wait to get to his room and had taken the direct route from the elevator, but of course his luck today was not with him when Thor suddenly came around the corner, lifting up a hand with a smile. "Banner! How are you, my friend!?" He jogged towards the giant man, giving him a fierce hug. "It's been too long!"

"Hello, Thor." Bruce returned the hug with a wince when he moved his still healing arm too fast. "How was your trip to...where was it again? The Fromda galaxy?"

"Yes! It was wondrous! There were so many strong warriors living in that galaxy! It was marvelous to watch them battle in our honor! Of course, the rabbit had to steal something, but in the end, we all laughed it off!" The god of thunder let out a booming laugh. 

"That does sound like fun. I'm sorry, but I've been working all night, and I need to go close my eyes. I'll come find you when this headache goes away. Is that alright?" The man's eyes widened and they parted ways with another fierce hug. Bruce let out a long breath as he practically ran toward his room, feeling the toy bouncing in his pocket with every step. 

Finally, he made it in his doors and leaned against the metal portal for a second before taking the fleshlight out of his pocket. It was then he noticed that it was way too small to fit his cock now. "What? Tones, you could have thought about my size." He felt dejected and was about to throw the toy to the floor when his thumb hit a button he didn't even see. Suddenly the toy grew in his hands, the opening just big enough for him to use. Bruce smiled and turned the toy over, looking at the tiny red and blue buttons. "I'll have to ask Tony how he did this. Maybe Scott gave him some particles." Shrugging, the green giant threw the toy on his bed and started getting undressed.

While Bruce walked and the toy bounced Tony felt all of it. Sure he was big enough to not fully rattle around inside but he still felt the shakes and vibrations. Vibrations. "Shit." Tony forgot he also put a vibrating function on the toy so that Bruce would have just a little bit more fun. He wanted the best for his friend, especially after he helped bring everyone back. It's the least he could do. Now he was regretting it. The muffled voice of Thor could be heard from outside the toy. "Oh great he's back, I hope he doesn't take the toy for a test drive." Tony once again tried to escape but once more the Lube kept him in place. "Damn my background in sexual toys, they always said it would be my downfall." Suddenly the toy began to shake wildly again. "Are you running!?" Tony continued to shout to no avail. He tried his best to ignore the motions, but they were really strong. You can't go on a rollercoaster and ignore the force it hashes out.

Tony felt the toy calm down before it was once again moved. This time it was a calmer motion, Bruce must have just picked it up. Once again he tried. "Bruce I'm here! I'd rather not get fucked by you!" Tony really was regretting using the particles now. He heard Bruce's voice through the toy talking about thinking about his size. "Of course I thought of your size! How could I not! That's the reason I'm stuck like this!" Not like he'd be able to hear him, but he was still going to defend himself. Suddenly there was a rush and he knew that the toy had changed size. However Tony also changed size with it, so even if it got really big he'd still be stuck. At least if Bruce made it smaller it wouldn't crush him. Suddenly the toy had been tossed aside and Tony felt it, but he also felt angry. "Hey don't throw the toy! I worked really hard on this thing!"

Bruce had just finished taking off his pants when his phone rang. With an angry growl, he grabbed the offending mechanism and answering with a hard 'hello!?' 

" _Bruce? Are you all right?_ " Natasha's voice on the other end sounded worried, but the husky tone of hers made Bruce stand right to attention in a matter of seconds. 

"Yeah..I'm okay. Just having a kind of off day. What's wrong?" He sat on the bed and toyed with the toy, pushing his finger in and out, his long member feeling harder than it had before.

" _I'm just really sorry our date was canceled and was wondering if there was anything I could do to help rectify the situation?_ " Bruce suddenly had an idea and he smirked while looking down at the toy, before grabbing it and throwing it up in the air and catching it, repeating the motion over and over.

"No, it's okay. I'll just relax tonight. I want to show you something when you get back next week anyway."

" _Can't wait, big guy. Love you._ "

"Love you, too." They hung up and Bruce was hard and leaking from just the sound of her voice. He couldn't wait to use the toy now, but..he had an idea. Searching for the buttons, he was pleased to find one that shrunk it down and he pressed it twice. Instantly it was the same size as Natasha's nether regions and he felt his cock twitch in anticipation.

Bruce sighed and laid it on a pillow. He got up and grabbed the flavored lube the woman had left on their last date. "I'm going to lick you until you squirm, and then I'll fuck you with my tongue." Pressing one of the buttons, the toy suddenly shrunk to the size of the woman's nether regions. Bruce laid down on his stomach and squirted some lube inside. He started tracing the outside of the toy with his tongue before suddenly plunging the toy, humming when the taste of strawberries filled his mouth.

Tony wasn't exactly sure what was going to happen. He couldn't see outside the toy but he could at least hear...however muffled it may be. He heard a phone ring and the growl that Bruce let out. Man, Bruce and Hulk really did merge into one didn't they? He heard Bruce's muffled voice, he tried to listen harder before he was interrupted as Bruce's large green finger started to push and pull inside. "Shit it's starting. Stop! STOP! I'M IN HERE! I'D LIKE TO NOT BE CRUSHED!" Bruce still hadn't heard him and continued to push in and out. The finger not getting anywhere close to Tony, but it still was a strange sight. The fingers were just a little smaller than his leg, it was strange. 

Just as quickly as Bruce's fingers entered they had left. Tony let out a breath. "Thank god." But maybe if Bruce had felt him he would have been able to help him? Now Tony wished Bruce had touched him, however strange it was. Suddenly Tony felt himself and the toy being thrown. THROWN! Bruce was treating this toy like a football! "WHAT PART OF RESPECT THE TOY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!?" Bruce continued to throw the toy and Tony the rest of the phone call, and Tony was just trying to stay focused.

Once the throwing had stopped Tony took in a breath. "Finally. I don't know how much of this I can handle." Tony felt Bruce messing with the toy. "WAIT WAIT WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU DO-" Then his voice was drowned out as the toy shrunk in Bruce's grasp, taking Tony along with it. Now Tony was smaller than he had been when he first got shrunk. "Great. Just fucking great!" Once again he tried to escape, but nothing had changed. He was still stuck. Suddenly some liquid was shot inside, coating Tony in it. Lube. Tony was now covered in Strawberry flavored lube. How can this get any worse? He shouldn't have said that. He KNEW it could and would get worse. Right on schedule, Bruce's enormous tongue entered the toy. It began to lick the inside of the toy. "Jeez, big guy. Is this what you do with all toys?"

Something other than strawberry coated his tongue. It was an odd taste. Almost salty. He liked it. Groaning, he pushed his tongue in a little deeper and felt something hard meet the tip of the organ. Had Tony put something in the toy to make it more lifelike? Maybe it was an automatic lube sprayer to make it feel more real. He felt like an idiot for putting the strawberry in there now. But, it was already done, so he might as well clean it out.

Moaning, he shoved his tongue all the way inside the toy, moaning at the taste of salty and sweet on his tongue as he licked and touched the hard object. He wondered how that would feel on his cock? Would it get in the way? Because as it was, he could already feel it, but his tongue was huge and very sensitive. Withdrawing, he lavished attention to the top of the fleshlight, imagining Natasha squirming and moaning as he held her down and ruthlessly fucked her with his tongue.

"You taste so good," he mumbled into the mouth of the toy, feeling the vibrations of his voice. "Do you want me to put my fingers there?" He imagined the woman saying yes, pleading him to fuck her. So lifting up, he coated his fingers in the lube and slowly started playing around on the netherlips before plunging his fingers inside and beginning a furious pace. He felt the object inside jerk and smiled, making sure to press it more often. "Tony, you're a genius."

Tony was shocked and embarrassed. Bruce was feeling him up with his tongue. What was even more embarrassing was that Tony was getting hard. His own cock was starting to harden up on his friend's tongue. He couldn't believe this was happening, but he also was enjoying it. If he was going to be stuck in here he might as well enjoy it. "Stop, Sto- Oh who am I kidding fine. Finish me off then help me out of here!" He was surprisingly sad when the huge tongue moved away from him and out of the toy. "Okay, now you turned me on and didn't finish me off. Let me out of here so I can do that at least!" Tony once again tried to move but the lube on him and the toy made it even more slimy then before.

"OH COME ON! LET ME OUT OF HHHEEEERRRREEEE!" He was getting even more frustrated than before. He heard Bruce say something but he was to angry and frustrated to care. Suddenly before he knew what was happening, Large green fingers were entering and probing around the toy. Tony's eyes widened the fingers were bigger than he was, maybe even fatter than him. He was absolutely tiny. "This is ridiculous." The fingers began moving back and forth at a fast pace. Each thrust sending them deeper, closer and closer to Tony. It wasn't long before they were on him and he was being pressed and jerked around by his friend's fingers. "Ppfftt pffft BRUCE! IT'S ME!" what was the point, it's not like he could hear him. Suddenly Tony felt pressure on his hard cock. Looking down, or at least as much as he could, he saw the giant fingers rubbing his Tiny hard on. Tony couldn't help the precum that came out as he was being rubbed. He was being jacked off by his friend, well by his friend's finger. Tony didn't realize just how into it he was until he bucked into the finger without even thinking. "Come on, finish me off the least you can do!"

Fingering the toy wasn't doing his erection any good. So, he finally pulled out and sat up. How was he gonna do this? He could just lay it down and go to town on the toy. Maybe he would just shove his cock in it and get it over with? 

No. He felt way too turned on for that. He wanted to take his time, but he knew he'd be done in a few seconds. Unless he used the rick that Korg sent him. Bruce had felt a little weird when he first got it and shoved it in a drawer. Now, where was it? Getting up, he accidentally knocked the toy to the ground and picked it up, pressing the button to make it grow twice. "I've gotta be careful. If I break this, it'll be me used as the toy..I'm sure Tony would think of a way to do it too." 

Smiling at his own joke, Bruce searched through his drawers, yelling out a loud 'AHA!' when he found it. "Never thought this would come in handy." With deft fingers, he snapped the ring in place and instantly felt the tightening in his shaft reach down to his balls and he moaned. "Oh, this is gonna be good." Walking back to the bed, he placed the toy on a pillow and put another pillow on top of it. "Get ready, Natasha baby...Here comes Daddy Hulk."

Slowly he started penetrating the toy, moaning at every inch he felt go in, then realized, he didn't have any lube. "Don't wanna get friction burn." Taking the flavored lube, he twisted open the bottle and poured the entire thing into the opening and plugged it with his huge dick.

The loss of the finger against him made Tony whimper. "OH COME ON! AGAIN!?" He expected maybe for the finger to come back in and go back to work but they didn't. He sat waiting for something, anything to happen. By now Tony had pretty much came to terms that he was stuck here until Bruce noticed. There was no point in trying to escape the inescapable. He felt the toy suddenly get pushed and felt it hit against the ground, hard. "DO YOU REALLY NOT CARE ABOUT THIS THING!? I SPENT A LOT OF TIME ON IT!" Tony let out a laugh, maybe he shouldn't have made this thing for him. He heard Bruce talk. "I've gotta be careful. If I break this, it'll be me used as the toy...I'm sure Tony would think of a way to do it too." Tony smiled at that. Maybe he should do that, give him a taste of his own treatment. Maybe give him a special cock cage or cock ring that kept his cock the same size but made the rest of his body shrink, A living Dildo of sorts. Tony felt his hard are leak cum again, he loved the idea of a tiny Bruce with a huge cock much larger than his own body. "Oh, I'm totally doing that when I get out of here. It's what you and I deserve for this." 

Tony felt as the toy was once again enlarged. Probably a good thing too, if Bruce put his cock inside, it would have been much larger than Tony. Tony's head probably wouldn't have been bigger than Bruce's cock head. He heard the giant man moving around and talking to himself outside the toy, he didn't really care. Tony just wanted to be let off right now. The sound of Bruce's voice was even more muffled as the man put pillows around the toy. Then it happened, the main attraction arrived. Tony knew this was coming, he had just hoped he would have been discovered by the time it did. Tony watched as Bruce's bulbous cock entered the toy. It slithered it's way down the toy and towards him. "I guess we're really doing this." Tony prepared himself for the ride of his life, but that stopped when Bruce pulled out. "SERIOUSLY!?"  
Then once more, Lube was poured into the toy. Coating him even more in the substance. "This is gonna take a long time to wash off." He watched as Bruce's gigantic member once again entered the toy. Now it was time.

Moaning, Bruce closed his eyes as he pictured Natasha standing on a beach in a green string bikini. His cock twitched at that and he whimpered as he sunk his cock in more. Withdrawing a little, he thrust in again, this time adding more of his girth into the toy. "Ohhh..." he threw his head back, supporting his upper body with one hand while the other held the toy still. "Natasha...you feel so good.." 

Bruce let out a growl as he sunk further in, his vision going a little red as Hulk started to take over. He could feel his control slipping, but he was able to grasp it back at the last minute. "No, Hulk...Not now...Don't-oohh-don't want this broooooken..." Further and further he slipped in, feeling the lube surrounding him, making his entry slicker. 

"So glad I put that cock ring on, or I would be spilling into this by now." He chuckled and slid in more. His head touched that hard spot and it seemed as if it moved because it followed his cock until he bumped against the end of the toy. "Wow...it pretty much all fit." Bruce was definitely impressed. Withdrawing, he waited a moment and suddenly plunged in, ramming his head against the bottom of the toy with a growl as Hulk tried once again to take over.

Tony felt the man's gigantic organ slid over him. the giant cock rubbing over his naked, lube covered body. Tony let out a moan. He wasn't ashamed to say that he was enjoying this. He, of course, would have enjoyed it much more if it was on purpose but what could he do. "Fuck Bruce, You're so big." Tony had seen Bruce naked before when he'd turn back from being hulk, but now that they were one, His cock was enormous. He didn't know how Nat could handle it. As Bruce's organ went deeper, it's head finally reached Tony's, even after growing the toy his cock head was still larger than Tony's head. "Fuck." Tony pressed his lips to the head and gave it a kiss. It tasted good. Then Bruce moved even further but Tony was stuck like glue to him. His entire body was pressed to his shaft while his face was glued to the cock head. Bruce reached the end of the toy and Tony was proud of himself for making a toy that fit, even if the particles helped.

Then suddenly Bruce pulled out, but Tony was pulled along with it. He really was stuck to Bruce's cock. He felt the cold air as his lower body exited the toy. Maybe he could escape. That wasn't going to happen, just as quickly as he exited he thrust into the toy again and Tony was taken along with it. Bruce's pace continued to quicken as he pushed in and out. Tony was glad that he had been lubed up otherwise he would be burned up really bad by now. Imagine explaining that to a doctor. The pressure of the cock on him was a lot but it was also really, really pleasurable. His hard-on, however, was not. He wanted nothing more than to cum but couldn't and now it was pressed against the giant shaft. It was like being hard in jeans. Tony didn't really know what to do so he did the only thing he could think of, He wrapped his arms around the giant shaft as best as he could and went to town. He humped the giant organ as best as he could while he had a full make-out session with Bruce's head, licking and kissing it, tasting strawberries "You're lucky I'm enjoying this big guy. But you're gonna return the favor." Tony moaned into Bruce's head.

For some reason, this toy felt even better than the real thing. Or at least what could remember of it. It had been so long since he had some line of release that wasn't at his own hand. 

So to say he needed this was an understatement. He tried moving as slowly as he could but it felt so good that he had to ram in a few times.

He could feel something hiring just the right spot at the head of his cock that made him shiver with each thrust. "Natasha...." He groaned as he slammed in as hard as he could. Suddenly his arm gave out and he fell on top of the toy and just rocked his whole body into it, moaning and groaning with each outward pull, feeling the slit on his penis opening and letting precum out.

Tony was a little saddened as the pace slowed down. Was it over already? It couldn't have been, he hadn't even came yet. Then Bruce slammed into the toy again and Tony was loving it. He continued to lick at the sensitive parts of Bruce's head and it must have been working for he could feel Bruce shake and heard the muffled moans. He felt something making its way down the head and onto his shoulder. He realized that Bruce was letting some precum out. Not wanting to miss a beat, Tony slithered his way up some more.

It wasn't that difficult to position his own face right in front of Bruce's slit. It was going to be interesting when he slammed into the toy, but he'd deal with it when it came. Tony watched as the slit opened up and more precum escaped. Tony moved his head down and started to lick up every single drop, he wasn't about to let it just go. The taste of the cum was salty yet also sweet thanks to the strawberry lube. He liked it. Tony eyed the slit, it was huge compared to him and he wanted to explore. Moving his arms up, he peeled the slit apart and began to lick the inside of Bruce's cock. Tony hadn't expected to do this today, or ever, so this was an experience he was going to treasure. He was able to put his entire face into the slit, but was still to large to put his head. A part of him wished he was smaller so he could get his entire body inside of Bruce. Now that would be an experience! For now he would live with licking the salty cum stained insides of his slit.

Bruce was I heaven as he felt the toy around him, moving with every thrust. It was hard and besides that little tickle on the head of his cock, or didn't feel real. Maybe it needed to be broken I .

And break it in he would. Suddenly he let out a roar as felt something sliding in and out of his slit. Nor able to take it he flipped onto his back, toy gripped tight in his hands and he began pumping it up and down on his cock furiously, growls and groans being emitted from his throat as he slammed against the end of the toy

Tony felt the position change. He realized the Bruce more than likely moved onto his back to get a better position, he could tell because he felt gravity push him down even more onto the giant organ. He felt the toy move up and down faster and faster. Eventually, he felt the end of the toy slam into him, pushing his head down into the slit. The more the toy slammed into him the more he got his head stuck into the slut. Apparently he was able to get his head inside but of course not without force. Tony laughed as he could look down the shaft from the inside. He could smell the musk of the cum that has come and that is yet to shoot out. Not wanting to be in the direct path of the upcoming blast, he tried to get his head out. As he pushed on the outside of the head, he realized his head was stuck in the slit. "Oh this is just fucking great. 'help I got stuck in my friends urethra.' Can't believe it." He continued to fight to get is head out but it was no use, he was stuck. He tried to kick his way out as best as he could, but in reality he was only kneading Bruce's shaft.

Bruce moaned as he felt something hitting the top of his cock. Was this something else Tony had put in? He loved the feeling of it. He slammed against the toy and felt something even bigger be pressed into his slit, slick with his pre-ejaculate and he all but howled as the sensation hit him. The object felt amazing, rubbing against the inside of his cock. It put pressure on all the right places and made him feel like he was going crazy!

He kept the toy tight in his hands and simply ground his head against the and of the toy. Bruce moved a finger and suddenly the whole toy started to vibrate! Closing his eyes, Bruce pushed himself even deeper and just rolled his hips into the toy. "Tony you glorious bastard!" He yelled as he felt more pre-cum coming out of his slit, now coming like a fountain.

unknown to him, he was pushing Tony Deeper and deeper into his slit, the pre-cum flowing and making it easier to push the man in with each downward stroke. 

Tony was still struggling to get out of Bruce's head when he felt the giant grind the rest of his body into the back of the toy. Tony was still fully hard and leaking fast. He just wanted to get off! Bruce was clearly having a great time as more and more precum continued to spring at him. Tony did his best to lick every drop but there was just so much. What he also started to realize is thanks to the mix of lube and cum, each thrust that Bruce did caused him to be pushed deeper into this friend's cock. Soon Tony's shoulders and upper chest were inside of Bruce. He would be lying if he said he wasn't extremely turned on. "I guess I'm going for a fantastic voyage after all."

It was more and more difficult for him to fight against Bruce's thrusting. With his shoulders and upper chest trapped inside his friend's cock, he could barely move his arms. The best he could do would be to help speed up the process. Tony started to wonder, would it be possible to end up in Bruce's balls? If he did, what would happen? It was a strange sensation being inside his friend's penis, yet he wasn't against it as much as he thought it would be. "Might as well have some fun for both of us." Tony started to shake and shimmy his whole body like a snake. He wanted to be a personal vibrator for Bruce. The longer he did it the more he was pushed in. He wondered if Bruce would notice it was him.

The thing suddenly started moving like a vibrator, adding to the sensation of the vibrations of the toy. "Oh...oh god...I'm gonna...Oh god...I'm gonna come!!" He suddenly pulled out, leaving the head inside and just thrust in small little movements. "Oh....this is so good. I have to really thank Tony for this.." 

The thing inside him suddenly moved in a little deeper when his slit opened, and as precum came gushing out, the thing slid in a little more. "Yes!" He fisted the rest of his cock, letting his hand slide up and down his cock in quick motions. With a roar, he suddenly came. Even with the cock ring on, he was cumming hard!

His vision went white as he blew his load, his voice crying out to the heavens. He felt the thing slide in even deeper while he came...and came...until the toy was full and it was running down his hand and into his thigh crevices. But, the amazing thing, he was still hard! Groaning, he started thrusting again, panting and groaning.

While Tony continued to shake and pleasure Bruce, he felt the cock begin to be jerked around from the outside. "Oh am I not good enough for you?! We'll see about that!" He started moving even quicker inside. Precum was still moving around him but it felt like something else was coming. Then Tony saw it rushing towards him a large gush of cum. He did it, that bastard did it. Bruce actually came! Tony was jealous his hard-on was still very much wanting attention. It wasn't long before the wave of cum smashed against Tony's face. He tried taking as much of it as he could, however there was so much he began choking on it. Luckily it wasn't too bad and he was able to swallow the large load,well the load he was able to take. He felt the rest of the cum just shoot out around his body, he was surprised the force of it didn't shoot him out of the cock.

Instead of shooting him out of the tight space, the cum actually helped Tony slide even further into the cock. He felt his feet move through the slit, wiggling his toes around the entrance. He was now fully inside of Bruce's cock. "I honestly never thought this would happen. I guess I should have known it was possible." He realized that Bruce hadn't gone limp, he was still hard. Wanting to make him suffer a little more, he continued to squirm around, slowly making himself slip further and further inside.

"Oh god...what did you put in this, Tones?" The thing slipped deeper and deeper into his cock, almost feeling like a sounding bar. The way it moved was almost snakelike, hitting all the right spots that made the man shiver with delight. "I wanna make this one last..." 

He slowed down his movements and just brought his hand and the toy up and down in slow, fluid movements. He pressed on his cock to feel the thing inside him move and wiggle, the vibrations of the toy made it seem like his entire cock was vibrating. He thought of being in bed with the beautiful redhead, having her lick up and down his cock. He shivered and his finger hit the button to shrink the toy suddenly. He yelled as the area around his cock became even tighter. "Oh...shit!" He couldn't even move the damn toy that easily.

And that gave him a real thrill. With a groan, he pushed into the even smaller space, feeling the thing inside him wiggle and press every muscle. It was like heaven. The sounds of the toy moving on him in the quiet room were almost too naughty to be real. The squelching of the lube, the suctioning sounds. It all made him crazy!

In a spur of the moment, he wanted to try something. Dragging the toy up, he popped it off his cock and took a breather before turning the toy the other way. "You son of a bitch..." He smiled at the shape of the back of the toy. It was a dildo. "So this is what you meant by Natasha and I could use it. Tony, I love you." But, before Natasha would use it, it was his turn.

Tony could feel Bruce touching and squeezing himself. Each time he squeezed himself he also squeezed Tony, which cause a little pain but overall was still pleasurable. Suddenly it was like he was being squeezed all around from the outside. The walls of Bruce's cock clamped up a bit. Tony realized what was happening. He shrunk the damn toy. He shrunk the toy and Tony was still inside his cock. He only hoped he wouldn't break it. As far as he knew it was the only way for him to return to normal. Would he even return to normal? He felt the enclosed space start moving again and he realized the man was still using the toy. "Yeah, he's going to break it." Tony had two options to keep moving forward down the shaft and see what happens or try and escape which would be difficult. He wasn't sure what to do.

Getting on his knees, Bruce hissed as his cock seemed to vibrate from the inside due to that thing. It was worrying, but at the moment, all he felt was pleasure. He would figure out what it was after he had satisfied himself.

Using a finger, he slowly inserted it into his ass, groaning at the line of pleasure and pain it bordered. He could see why Natasha liked this so much. She asked him to finger her ass a few times while she was busy with his monstrous cock, as she called it. He smiled at the memory. 

Once Bruce was used to the feeling of his finger, he slowly started to push and pull it in and out, groaning a little while he did this. "This is only an experiment," he growled as he pushed in another finger. "Only an experiment." 

Once he was nice and loose, he took the toy and with it still vibrating, he inserted it in his opening. When he felt the pleasure of the moving instrument, he almost came right there, a long dribble of precum dripping from his cock, mixing with the old semen. "Oh my god..." he gasped. Bruce pushed the toy deeper into himself, moaning and gasping. Finally, when it was fully inserted, he relaxed and left it there for a minute, touching his cock lightly, enjoying the feel.

Suddenly, he felt the toy being pushed into him and Bruce screamed, turning his head to see a smiling, drunk Thor staring at his ass. "Where did you get this?" he asked, slurring his words a bit.

"T-Tony made it for me," Bruce moaned, gripping his cock as to not have it explode. "Please...please get out..." He didn't want his friend to see him like this...to see him needy and begging for release, a cum slut.   
He gave a lopsided smile to Bruce. "Have for a long time, and...and I know you have Natasha...but I think she'll be willing to join, right?" Bruce blushed at that, then yelled when Thor suddenly rammed the toy right into a spot that made a little sputter of cum fly from his cock. He took a shaky breath.

"Do that again," he begged.Tony could feel the thrusts. He knew that Bruce had found the dildo function. "Great. He's already moved on. But now what do I do?" The thrust continued on and they started to become faster and more continuous. New cum continued to leak from Bruce's cock, which meant Tony had a front-row seat to the splash zone. "God I know I was kind of a player back in the day but this is just ridiculous!" Tony was still hard and very much ready to reach climax but he couldn't do anything about it. Deciding he had enough he did his best to try and climb out of the large organ. It was much more difficult as the walls had all compacted to keep him squished inside. As slowly, very slowly, he started to make his way back to the tip of the cock. He had got as far as to get his foot outside the slit before another thrust sent him sliding back inside. "Damn it!"

Thor smiled and did as Bruce asked, this time pressing into the special place inside him and leaving the dildo pressed against it and buzzing. It drove him wild! "Lay on your back," Thor whispered sensually.

"Thor...buddy, you're not thinking straight." Bruce wasn't if he denied the god of thunder, but he didn't want to jeopardize their friendship. "Don't do this." The blonde simply shook his head, and using his strength, pushed the man to his back, holding him down. 

"You're not getting away from me, Bruce. I wanted you ever since I saw you battle on Sakaar...I don't want to come in between you and Natasha. So, I'm asking for this one chance, Banner...Please..." His blue eyes pleaded. Finally, with a sigh, Bruce nodded. He didn't know why he couldn't say no to the god. 

"Just no...you know, putting it in me." Bruce said sternly and Thor nodded, holding up a hand and burping afterward. 

"On my honor." The man started with Bruce's chest, bringing a nipple into his mouth and sucking it and pulling away, using his teeth to pull it out and away from Bruce's body. The green giant felt his cock twitch and his hand went to wrap around it, but Thor stopped him. "No. Let me." Using his strength, he began squeezing and massaging the huge cock in his hand, pushing his thumb against the open slit and pressing down, digging a little to get the top of his thumb into the man's cock and wiggled. A load of precum was his answer and Thor smiled.

Tony had no idea what was going on outside the walls of flesh that he was trapped in. Once more he tried to get back to the slit of Banner's cock. But was once again greeted by another load of precum. By the end of the day Tony would practically be bathed in cum, hell he already was. Once it seemed like he had calmed down a bit he tried again. "Okay Brucie, I'm gonna try and escape. Don't cum on me again please, I'd like to not be your cock attendant for life." Everything was going well. There was some precum again and some slipperiness but overall Tony could handle it. He slowly reached the tip of the cock again. He expected to get his feet out again and maybe shimmy out. He hadn't expected his feet to hit another surface. "What? What's that!?" Tony couldn't turn around, but if he could he would have seen that his feet were pushing up against Thor's thumb which was now inside of the slit. 

Tony tried to push against whatever it was but it wouldn't budge. What surprised him more was that it pushed back. "What the? Are you pushing back?! DO YOU KNOW I'M HERE AND JUST NOT HELPING!? I'M DEFINITELY DOING THAT SEX TOY IDEA WHEN I GET BIG AGAIN!" He didn't know that it was Thor that was doing the pushing. Had the god felt him inside? Maybe he'd be the one to rescue Tony. But lust is one hell of a drug.

Thor moaned as he felt Bruce's wetness hit his thumb. He wanted to taste how it was....was it sweet? Or salty? Or maybe it was a mixture of both. He was dying to know. He pushed his thumb in a little deeper but paused when he felt something hit the pad of his finger. "Banner? What...what is that?" He poked it again and felt Bruce's shiver when he moved it.

"It's...I don't know. All I know is that it was inside the toy that Tony built..I think it's an aide of some sorts. Whatever it is it feels so good." He felt the muscles in his cock pulse around the thing and his whole dick jumped in Thor's hand, which resulted in the man gripping it even harder. 

"As long as it doesn't hurt you." Thor could live with a device that gave pleasure from the inside. He'd had one of those used on him before and he very much enjoyed it. So, with that, he started stroking Banner's cock again and this time, he made sure to play with the thing resting inside the man's cock. 

Suddenly, without warning, he brought his head down and put his lips to the green giant's head and sucked HARD! When he pulled away, he saw what looked like feet struggling to get out of the penis. Curiously, he began to pull on the feet, loving Bruce's moans when he did it. But, the thing that was disturbing was...the object looked like a tiny man! He pulled it almost out of Bruce's cock and found himself staring at a red-faced Tony Stark, naked and leaking from his own erect cock.

Tony felt a great force of suction the sucked him outwards. He was hit by cold air that was harsh on his body. The fresh hair was like music to his ears, he hadn't even realized how drowned in musk he was. His eyes began to adjust to their new environment, they eventually focused on a very large, very drunk Thor looking at him. Tony should have been shocked, he should have been embarrassed, but he wasn't. He was only horny. The pain of edging became too much and he quickly wrapped his hand around his hard cock while he used his other hand to finger himself. He started to jerk fast and to circle his own entrance with his fingers. He didn't care that he was doing all of this on Thor's hand or that the god was watching him do it. He needed to get off. The entire time he was jerking himself off he was thinking of being stuck in the sex toy again. He would be lying if he said he hadn't enjoyed it. Once it was time, He moaned really loud as he came all over himself. He was still sticky and covered in Bruce's own cum. 

He looked up at the good who was still watching him with interest. "Hey lightening McQueen, want to wash me off?"

Thor only watched the man with interest as he came, watching his normally stern face turned to pure bliss as he came into Thor's palm. "Stark?" he whispered. "How..." He didn't understand, but seeing the man, covered in Bruce's cum and panting, red and flushed from both the heat and being horny for so long, it turned him on. "I think not," he answered the man's request.

Clenching his find in his fist, he walked behind Bruce. "I'm going to use you as Bruce apparently did..." Without further ado, he pushed the man into the toy's opening. "I won't stick it in you, but what about the toy?" he asked.

"As long as it's not flesh to flesh. I don't wanna hear Natasha if she finds out." Maybe she would think it was hot. But, he wasn't willing to find out. Thor smiled and looked down to see Tony struggling to free himself from the toy. He let the man crawl out a little more, before suddenly aiming his cock at the opening. 

"Here I come." He smiled as he used his cock to push Tony back inside, groaning at the tight fit the man created and had to start thrusting.

Tony thought that Thor would help him out. He always helped even if it was a little slower, but he was always good. One look at Thor's face made Tony's face fall. He wasn't going to help. What was he going to do? "Thor! What are you?" Before he could say anymore Thor's fingers closed around him. Entrapping him in his grip. "WHAT THE FUCK THOR!? LET ME GO!" He got what he wanted, Thor let go of him. Tony felt himself fall right back into the toy. "THOR, NO!" There was no point, the god was ready to go to town.

He tried his best to once again climb out of the toy, it was even more difficult now because now Tony was covered in Bruce's cum. "You can't do this! Thor!" Then he watched as Thor lined up his own cock directly at the toy's opening. Where Tony was. "Here I come." Tony watched as Thor's cock slowly made its way towards him. This was the first time he had ever seen the god's package and it was huge. He didn't know if he'd be able to take it. Thor's cock head made contact with Tony's face and started to push him back into the toy. "T-Thor, Please!" He was silenced as he fell back into the toy, holding onto the god's cock like it was a life raft. "I guess I've been reduced to a sex toy, great."

Thor groaned as he pushed in and out, and Bruce moaned as that spot in him was hit. Even without the thing inside his cock, it felt amazing to have that dildo buzzing in him like a mad bee.

"Oh...this is great...Thank you for this, Tony," Thor laughed as he sped up, his balls slapping against Bruce's backside every time he bottomed out. He could feel Stark struggling to get away from him, the feeling of his tiny hands holding on to his thick member, barely able to even reach around...it made him feel so excited, but he didn't want to come. Not without Bruce.

So, quickly, he bent his head and took the tip of Bruce's cock in his mouth and started sucking.

Tony held on as tight as he could. It was like he was riding a mechanical bull. But it was getting faster and faster. He hadn't realized Thor was so sexual, he hadn't even thought of Thor that way. Thinking of it made more sense. He couldn't get over it. He was fucking riding Thor's cock, the second penis he road today. This time he was going to do everything he could to not fall into Thor's slit. It was hard because holding onto his cock, he had a close-up view of the god's slit. "God, I can't believe this. They might as well call me iron dildo now." Thor's cock throbbed a bit and it made Tony bounce.

"OH!!" Bruce cried as he was sucked like a lollipop, and licked like an ice cream cone. Natasha could take lessons from the god! "Thor...I'm close...so close..." He started rocking his hips, moaning and groaning, his hands coming to grip his thick cock with Thor's mouth. "Oh god....I'm....I"M CUMMING!!"

Thor groaned into the man's slit as he sped up, feeling Tony struggling even more and with a shout, he came hard, feeling great knowing he had just splashed Tony Stark with a mountain of his cum, thick and creamy as it came out like Vesuvius, gushing into the toy.

Tony was barely hanging on when it happened. With one last thrust, Thor's cock unloaded a large stream of cum directly on Tony's face. The force was so strong it knocked him off of Thor's cock and into the end of the toy. He was extremely exhausted, he barely had any fight in him anymore. He watched as Thor's cock slid out of the toy. "Thor? Please. Help me. I don't want to be stuck here." He waited, would Thor help him or would he be left as a sex toy for the rest of his life. "Thor? Bruce?"

Thor was panting as he slid his limp cock from the toy, and listening to Bruce try and catch his breath, he smiled. "That...was an amazing time."

"Dr. Banner," Friday's voice suddenly cut in. "It seems as if Boss is in great distress." Bruce suddenly sat up, forgetting about the toy still in his ass and moaned when he felt it go deeper. But, he had to get to Tony!

"Calm down. He's right here." Thor pointed down and Bruce quirked a brow at him.

"How much did you have to drink?" He asked. Thor laughed and pushed the man back and pulled the toy from his ass, turning it upside down. 

"Behold the giver of urethral pleasure." Thor watched as a river of spunk came out of the toy, followed finally by Tony Stark, landing with a wet splat on the bed, chest heaving, and face red.

Tony laid down in the puddle of cum dripping off his body. He was breathing heavily from everything he had done today. He saw Bruce and Thor watching over him. Thor had a large smile on his face while Bruce looked mortified. All Tony wanted to do was sleep but not yet. "Y-you both...Owe me big! Trust me I'll make sure I feel what you felt!" He used all the strength he had to yell at them.

Bruce quickly grabbed Tony and rushed him to the bathroom where he set the man in the sink, apologizing over and over to him as he washed him in warm water, making sure to use soap. "I'll umm...I'll just leave you to soak...Tell Friday if you need us...and again, I'm so sorry, Tony." He left the bathroom to see Thor still grinning and scowled at him. "Get out," he told his friend, pushing him out of the room. "Don't show your face here for a few days." He then slammed the door and went back into the bathroom to tend to Tony, who looked adorable trying not to fall asleep. "I guess we'll have to call Dr. Pym to get you back to normal. But, for now, you just sleep. You've been through a lot." He lifted the man out of the water and wrapped him in a washcloth. Grimacing at the bed, he decided on the lounge chair and sat down, placing Tony on his chest. "I'm sorry...but thank you...for the toy.*

Tony made sure to clean himself as much as he could. There was a lot of musk and cum and he was too tired to even move. He eventually cleaned himself. The sound of a slamming door made him jump, he always jumped at loud sounds like that, but being so small it was even worse. Bruce came back in and smiled gently at him. Tony got out of the sink as Bruce helped wrap him up in a washcloth. Bruce carried him to a chair, sitting down he sat him on his chest. Tony was slowly slipping into sleep. "I mean it, Bruce. I think it's only fair if you and lightning rod returns the favor." He looked up at Bruce's giant face.

"Okay, Tony... Since we tortured you, I'll agree to it. I don't even wanna know when it's coming. Okay?" He smiled down at the man who didn't even take up half of his breast. "Now get some sleep and we'll call Dr. Pym when you're ready." Leaning his head back, Bruce slipping into a light sleep, feeling Tony snuggle deeper into his warmth as the two relaxed for the rest of the day.


End file.
